


Мой художник

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, POV Dom, UST-RST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Я хочу, чтобы ты позировал мне для моего экзаменационного рисунка. Нам разрешили выбрать жанр и тему на усмотрение, и я выбрал ню.





	Мой художник

Он откусывает печенье и садится рядом со мной на диван, а я не свожу взгляда с крошки на его нижней губе и мечтаю быть ей, чтобы почувствовать нежную и тонкую кожу. Он косится на меня взглядом, но тут же снова смотрит на экран телевизора, а уголки его тонких губ чуть подрагивают от просящейся на них улыбки. Он знает, что я хочу его. Не бессмысленно забрать его невинность, завладеть им, но боготворить. Прикоснуться губами к каждому миллиметру его лица, ощутить губы на своих, вознести его тело в собственной молитве, принести себя ему в жертву.  
Он знает, как я всего этого хочу, и иногда пользуется этим. Он дразнит меня, надевая обтягивающие торс рубашки, издевается, проходя мимо в узких джинсах. Убивает, выходя из ванной в одном только полотенце на бедрах...  
Он испытывает на мне свою сексуальность, учится флиртовать, быть привлекательным, желанным, и я позволяю ему это, получая то единственное, что могу. Для него это игра, и бонусы – мои голодные взгляды, бросаемые на его губы, ключицы, яремную впадину, тонкие запястья, длинные пальцы; для меня – нескончаемая мука от осознания близости желаемого и невозможности это желаемое получить.  
Скоро он съедет от меня, когда его курсы по живописи закончатся, и он уедет в родной город, и я больше никогда не увижу его, только, может, его картины – и я обязательно приобрету одну, вне зависимости от цены. Последний день нашего совместного проживания я жду со страхом и надеждой: я не хочу, чтобы он уезжал, но и не могу дождаться, когда это произойдет, когда наваждение от его присутствия спадет, и я смогу вдохнуть спокойно в собственной квартире. А ведь больше полугода назад я с радостью согласился принять его, когда его родители – друзья моей семьи, которые когда-то помогли мне самому – попросили приютить его на время курсов, и я даже встретил его на вокзале. Как только он подошел ко мне с моей же фотографией в руке, я понял, что следующие девять месяцев станут пыткой.  
Не думаю, что он сразу понял, почему я так себя вел – наверняка, списывал на неловкость от знакомства, потому что и сам запинался и не знал, что сказать. Но я работаю в рекламной сфере – умение разговаривать и преодолевать подобную неловкость при знакомстве – одна из моих обязанностей. Но вскоре он стал изучать меня, смотреть пристальней, как будто анализировал мои действия, взгляды, голос, и его поведение резко изменилось, что никак не облегчило мою жизнь...  
\- Всего два месяца до моего последнего экзамена.  
Два месяца.  
Я ничего не отвечаю, смотрю пустым взглядом на экран, раздумывая, что на самом деле должен чувствовать.  
\- Ничего не скажешь?  
Я перевожу на него удивленный взгляд, окунаясь в голубизну его глаз.  
\- Ты хочешь какой-то совет? - усмехаюсь я. Он смеется и качает головой, а я изучаю его высокие скулы и жалею, что не художник, как он.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты позировал мне для моего экзаменационного рисунка, - вкрадчивым тоном произносит он, когда его смех стихает. - Нам разрешили выбрать жанр и тему на усмотрение, и я выбрал ню, - он смотрит на меня, и я не могу разобрать ни единой эмоции на его лице, их на нем как будто совсем нет. - И сейчас ничего не скажешь? - усмехается он.  
\- Я не стану тебе позировать, - тихо отвечаю я и отворачиваюсь к экрану телевизора.  
\- Тогда ты станешь причиной моего неудачного обучения здесь, потому что искать другую модель я не собираюсь.  
\- Это шантаж? - хмыкаю я, вновь глядя на него, уже заранее зная ответ. Конечно, это он. Потом мне придется объясняться с его родителями, пытаясь ответить на вопрос, почему же они просто так платили мне за его проживание здесь и за лучшие курсы в стране, не получив никакого результата, хотя его успеваемость не была в моей компетенции, но я обещал присмотреть за ним, обещал, что все будет отлично. - Нельзя ждать от человека, что он будет работать с тобой с удовольствием, если ты шантажируешь его.  
\- Я просто прошу позировать мне.  
\- Обнаженным, - добавляю я, но он безразлично пожимает плечами.  
\- Кроме меня и экзаменаторов этот рисунок никто не увидит, обещаю, - улыбается он, прекрасно зная, что забочусь я не об этом. Я отрицательно качаю головой, но его улыбка становится шире. - Мы приступим завтра, после обеда...

На следующий день после нашего совместного и неловкого обеда, он стучится ко мне в спальню и говорит, что все подготовил, а я стою перед зеркалом и смотрю в свои глаза в отражении, медленно поднимая руку к верхним пуговицам на рубашке, и обвожу первую пальцем. Он стучится снова, и я быстро моргаю и перевожу взгляд на дверь:  
\- Сейчас, - слабым голосом произношу я и снова смотрю на свое отражение, нервными движениями расстегивая рубашку. Он больше ничего не говорит, а я думаю, слушает ли он мою возню, или все-таки ушел в гостиную, где утром, как будто желая еще больше заставить меня нервничать, поставил мольберт.  
Отбросив рубашку на кровать, я расстегиваю ширинку джинсов и, опустив взгляд, заставив себя перестать разглядывать собственное отражение, снимаю джинсы, добавляя их к рубашке. На мне остаются только боксеры и носки, и я медлю, запустив пальцы за резинку на боках, но в конечном счете снимаю остатки одежды, вновь оглядывая себя в отражении зеркала. Мой взгляд останавливается на подвеске на шее в виде клыка, и я расстегиваю маленький карабин, снимая с себя последнюю вещь, которая не является частью моего тела, и кладу подвеску со шнурком на прикроватную тумбочку.  
В последний раз оглядев свою наготу, я надеваю халат и запахиваю его, не завязывая пояс, и, прижав махровую ткань к своему животу, выхожу из спальни, кусая губу. Я не спал почти всю ночь, раздумывая, как буду позировать ему, и втайне надеюсь, что он будет недоволен моим помятым внешним видом и передумает.  
Он встречает меня довольным взглядом, закусив обе губы, и я молча прохожу до дивана, крепче прижимая к своему телу халат.  
\- Как мне устроиться? - не глядя на него, спрашиваю я, и слышу его чуть недовольный голос:  
\- Вначале тебе нужно снять халат.  
\- Скажи, как мне устроиться, - повторяю я, посмотрев на него, и он пожимает плечами:  
\- Так, как удобно. Естественно. Я поправлю, если что.  
Я, облизнув губы, отворачиваюсь от него и распахиваю халат, неровно вздыхая.  
\- Если ты будешь раздеваться такими темпами, я до конца дня не сделаю ни одного штриха, - недовольно произносит он, и я хмуро смотрю на него через плечо.  
\- Я вообще не хочу тебе позировать.  
\- Просто сними уже чертов халат, - он закатывает глаза, а я качаю головой. - Ты уже согласился позировать, а рисунок должен быть в жанре ню, поэтому прошу, пожалуйста, сними халат.  
Я отвожу взгляд и снимаю с себя халат, отбрасывая его в сторону, и, стараясь игнорировать ощущение стесненности и смущения, прекрасно зная, что он уже рассматривает мое тело, сажусь на диван и закидываю ногу на ногу, а руки – на бедро, стараясь прикрыться, и смотрю в окно, игнорируя его взгляд.  
\- Нет, - тянет он, - так не пойдет.  
Я вздергиваю подбородок и выгибаю бровь, посмотрев в его глаза.  
\- Это не должно выглядеть так, как будто тебе противно или будто я притащил тебя сюда силой.  
\- Но именно это ты и сделал, - недовольным тоном отвечаю я.  
\- Но изобразить хочу не это, - он подходит ближе, и я смотрю на него снизу вверх, когда он останавливается совсем рядом со мной. - Я хочу показать красоту твоего тела, - тихо произносит он. - Ты ведь так красив, - шепчет он, наклоняясь ближе, и проводит холодными подушечками пальцев по моей щеке – я отстраняюсь, сжимая челюсти, впервые, кажется, за полгода отклоняя его предложение поиграть. Мне неуютно, неудобно, некомфортно быть вынужденно обнаженным перед ним, сейчас я совсем не хочу этого.  
Он чуть хмурится, наверняка удивленный моим отказом, но все остальное время он не позволял себе касаться меня, не преодолевал последний барьер, и я был только рад этому. Я мечтал о нем – я даже не смогу вспомнить точное количество раз, но никогда не думал, что нечто подобное может произойти в реальности, я никогда не старался соблазнить его, мне было достаточно просто видеть его, наблюдать за ним; все мысли о нем были только фантазиями.  
Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, пока он встает на колени на диване и наклоняется еще ближе, позволяя себе прикрыть веки только коснувшись моих губ своими, и замирает в таком положении. Я отстраняюсь сам и рассматриваю его лицо совсем близко, как и его глаза, когда он открывает их.  
\- Тра... возьми меня?  
Мое искушение, мое испытание, моя собственная проверка на прочность. Мое божество всегда было порочно, я это знаю с самого начала, но отчего-то я не хочу сейчас потакать его желанию, как будто это новый шантаж, которым он пытается добиться своего, а мне просто хочется отказать ему назло, без всякой веской причины.  
\- Я не хочу тебя, - тихо отвечаю я, и его брови слегка поднимаются, а я облизываю губы, совсем не чувствуя его вкуса на них.  
\- Ты лжешь, - шепотом произносит он, отстраняясь, садясь на свои пятки, и смотрит на меня испытывающе.  
\- Если это единственная причина, почему ты попросил позировать тебе...  
\- Нет, - перебивает он. - Я хочу изобразить тебя, - кивает он и закусывает губу, внимательно рассматривая мое лицо. - Ты ведь лжешь? Если нет, если последние полгода я видел только то, что хотел видеть, солги сейчас, в обратном случае, я завалю экзамен и без твоего нежелания позировать мне.  
\- Это снова шантаж? - слабо усмехаюсь я. - Зачем тебе это?  
\- Я не хотел сюда ехать, - тяжело вздыхает он и, разворачиваясь, опускает ноги на пол, уставившись взглядом на свой мольберт. - Я самоучка, и ненавижу правила, которыми они все это время пытаются напичкать меня, меня раздражает, когда преподаватели говорят мне, что я делаю что-то не так и не в то время. Это искусство, не точная наука, это способ самовыражения, и я рисую в сотню раз лучше каждого из этих недотеп, возомнивших себя художниками! Единственное, на что они годны, так это обучать правилам, которые не нужны ни одному настоящему художнику!  
\- Зачем ты говоришь это мне?  
\- Я ехал ради тебя, - он пожимает плечами и усмехается. - Нет, конечно, есть и другие причины: я освобожден от надзора родителей, от колледжа, получаю новые впечатления от смены обстановки, но все это не было главным, когда я взвешивал «за» и «против»: мама сказала, что подселит меня к знакомому, и показала твою страничку в интернете, - он смотрит на меня и улыбается. - И я согласился, потому что появилось навязчивое желание изобразить тебя с натуры. Ты даже не представляешь, как много у меня набросков с тобой, - он хмыкает и мотает головой, опустив взгляд на свои руки. - Потом я заметил, как ты смотришь на меня, и это было просто взрывом вдохновения: я мечтал о тебе, представлял и с упоением рисовал полнейшую чушь, которую от меня требовали на курсах. Ты моя муза, ты заставляешь меня рисовать то, на что я бы никогда даже не взглянул. И поэтому я прошу солгать мне, если все это время я дурачил сам себя, - он закусывает губу и искоса смотрит на меня.  
\- Не думал, что все изменится, если ты получишь желаемое?  
\- Имеешь в виду рисунок или?..  
\- Секс, - заканчиваю я за него. - Может, все твое вдохновение держится именно на этом? На сексуальном напряжении?  
Он хмыкает и пожимает плечами:  
\- Не знаю. Ты правда не хочешь меня? - он морщится и нервно смеется, заламывая руки.  
\- Хочу, - я слабо пожимаю плечами, и он смотрит на меня с надеждой. - Могу рассказать, как думаю о тебе перед сном, как представляю, что ты заходишь ко мне в спальню; твое искаженное удовольствием лицо. - Он сглатывает, и я слежу за его кадыком. - Представляю, как бы целовал тебя, как бы проникал в твое тело, как бы ты реагировал, как бы ты двигался на мне, подо мной, как бы засыпал вымотанным в моей постели. - Он отводит взгляд и нервно ерзает на своем месте, а я усмехаюсь. - Я представляю, как бы упивался твоим девственным телом, как бы впитывал каждый твой стон. - Он закусывает губу и совсем отворачивает лицо. - И я знаю, каким бы ненасытным ты был, с каким бы энтузиазмом пытался подражать мне, старался угодить мне, желая стать незабываемым любовником... Я безумно хочу тебя.  
\- Тогда в чем проблема? - не поворачиваясь ко мне лицом, спрашивает он.  
\- Я не знаю. - Он недоуменно смотрит на меня, а его лицо все еще покрыто румянцем. - Ни в чем, - я качаю головой. - Ты будешь рисовать меня? - прежде чем он успевает что-либо сделать или произнести, спрашиваю я, и он хмурится.  
\- Прямо сейчас?  
\- Раз уж я здесь и обнажен... - усмехаюсь я, не заканчивая предложение.  
\- Прямо сейчас, после твоего рассказа и внимательного изучения твоего тела, мне нужно подрочить, - чуть щурится он, и я улыбаюсь. - Но раз уж ты здесь и обнажен, может?..  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты изобразил меня, - я перебиваю его. - До нашего с тобой секса и после. И я не хочу, чтобы это были просто наброски, мне нужны полноценные, качественные работы. Я буду позировать столько, сколько нужно, хоть целыми днями – мой отпуск только начался, буду стараться высыпаться, чтобы не выглядеть помятым – все, что потребуется, но я хочу, чтобы и ты ответственно подошел к работе.  
\- Зачем тебе это? - удивленно усмехается он, и я вновь улыбаюсь, поднимаясь с дивана и направляясь к халату.  
\- Узнаешь, когда покажешь вторую работу, - отвечаю я, затягивая пояс халата.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что можешь заинтриговать меня и мотивировать на работу этим своим ультиматумом? - усмехается он, глядя на меня нахальным взглядом.  
Я улыбаюсь и смотрю на его мольберт и принадлежности для рисования:  
\- Ты уже заинтригован, - я перевожу взгляд на него, и он фыркает и отворачивается. - Я за все это время не видел ни одного твоего рисунка, - тихо замечаю я, и он мотает головой, поджав губы.  
\- Там не на что смотреть.  
\- Ты говорил, что рисуешь намного лучше, чем твои преподаватели.  
\- Не значит еще, что рисунки что-то стоят, - бормочет он и смотрит на свои раскрытые ладони.  
Я снова сажусь на диван и включаю телевизор. До того, как я ухожу, чтобы начать готовить ужин, я отрываюсь взглядом от телевизора и разглядываю его, он ловит меня на этом занятии, а иногда сам увлеченно и внимательно смотрит на меня. Напряжение между нами не спадает, но теперь оно другого толка, и мысль, что я должен буду завтра долгое время находиться перед ним обнаженным, сладко тянет мышцы внизу живота. Его щеки с каждым новым взглядом все больше розовеют, взгляд становится маслянистей, а дыхание тяжелей. Он поднимается вслед за мной и почти вылетает из гостиной, обогнав меня и оставив свои принадлежности на прежнем месте, но в последний момент останавливается в дверях и, не оборачиваясь, хриплым голосом произносит:  
\- Если ты не против, я бы хотел... хотел бы переместиться в твою спальню для рисунка.  
\- Тебе нужно ню или порнография? - усмехаюсь я, глядя на его затылок. Он прочищает горло и искоса смотрит на меня, не поворачиваясь всем телом:  
\- Порнография будет на втором рисунке, - заверяет он и покидает гостиную, а я качаю головой и выключаю все еще работающий телевизор.

Утром, после завтрака я приглашаю его в свою спальню, позволяя расположить в ней мольберт, сам же методично раздеваюсь, игнорируя его взгляд, который вижу в отражении зеркала.  
\- Расскажи, о чем фантазировал вчера, когда ушел из гостиной? - улыбаюсь я, встречая его взгляд в отражении и снимая носки.  
\- Я не... - он качает головой и отворачивается к коробке с карандашами.  
\- Ты мастурбировал, я знаю, - смеюсь я, снимая с себя джинсы вместе с боксерами как раз в тот момент, когда он оборачивается, закусив губу, и жадно разглядывает мое тело.  
\- Просто представлял все то, что ты мне сказал, - тихо отвечает он и нервно облизывает губы.  
\- Тебе нравится ласкать себя? - я поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, позволяя ему скользить взглядом по моему уже обнаженному телу, и расстегиваю карабин на подвеске. - Не имею в виду только член, остальное тело?  
\- Не знаю, - он слабо пожимает плечами и чуть хмурится, - оставь его? - Мои руки останавливаются, и я опускаю взгляд на клык. - Он мне нравится.  
Я только улыбаюсь и направляюсь к своей кровати, которую он успел перестелить и сменить простыни с белых на темно-синие:  
\- Так и как мне устроится? - я усмехаюсь, садясь на кровать, и отползаю к середине, ложусь на спину и, согнув ногу в колене и положив одну руку на низ живота, полностью закрываю от его взгляда пах, а другую руку закидываю за голову. Он скользит взглядом по моему телу снизу вверх и останавливается на глазах, коротко кивнув:  
\- Так хорошо.  
\- Ты раньше рисовал в этом жанре?  
\- На занятиях. Это была девушка, - он хмурится, вертя карандаш между пальцев и переводя взгляд на мольберт.  
\- Симпатичная? - улыбаюсь я.  
\- Идеальная, - кивает он, - для модели. - Он бросает на меня быстрый взгляд, но потом уже смотрит открыто, то ли не увидев реакцию, которую ожидал, то ли поняв, что я заметил его за подглядыванием. - Я рисую не идеальность, а личность, и у каждой личности есть отличительные черты во внешности, которые делают ее непохожей на все остальные, – поэтому мне нравится рисовать портреты, нравится отыскивать индивидуальность в каждом лице.  
\- И какие же отличительные черты у меня?  
\- Твоя улыбка, - без промедлений произносит он, и мои губы тут же растягиваются в улыбке, а он продолжает, - и взгляд. Тебя можно изобразить спящим, и ты уже не будешь ни на кого похож, но если твои глаза будут открыты... - он закусывает губу, глядя на карандаш в своей руке, и улыбается, - Твой взгляд всегда говорит намного больше, чем твои слова или действия... Тебе удобно? - Он быстро меняет интонацию – я молча киваю, и он снова оглядывает меня с ног до головы, подходя ближе к кровати. - Можно? - шепотом спрашивает он, протягивая руку к моему лицу, и я снова киваю. Он поправляет мою челку, попутно оглядывая лицо, спускается взглядом ниже и берется за клык, лежащий на моей груди, и вытягивает шнурок, острым концом клыка указывая на правый сосок. - Ты спросил, о чем я фантазировал вчера, - он оглядывает мои ноги и поправляет простынь, сделав складку более красивой и ровной. - Кроме того, что я сказал, - он снова смотрит на клык и на секунду закусывает губу, - я представлял этот момент, - он поднимает взгляд и нервно сглатывает, - представлял, как буду рисовать тебя, - он дерганно улыбается и снова смотрит на мою грудь, - как коснусь взглядом каждого участка твоего тела, - шепотом заканчивает он и быстро направляется к мольберту, прячась за ним. - Я хочу, - он кашляет, а я перевожу удивленный взгляд с его макушки, виднеющейся из-за холста, на его переминающиеся ноги, - хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне, - он быстро выглядывает из-за холста и снова прячется за ним. - Я буду рисовать твое лицо и хочу запечатлеть твой взгляд, когда ты думаешь обо мне.  
\- Выгляни? - прошу я, удивленный его поведением – вчера он был намного уверенней в себе, и сегодняшняя его стесненность никак с ней не сопоставлялась в моей голове. Он медленно выходит из-за мольберта, но не смотрит в глаза, а в пол и кусает губу, а я отмечаю румянец на его щеках. - Почему твое поведение так кардинально изменилось?  
Он снова прячется за мольбертом и чуть слышно шепчет:  
\- Ты мне... нравишься.  
\- Знаю, но вчера...  
\- Вчера ты вел себя по-другому, и мне было легче... бравировать? Но сегодня ты такой властный и держишь все под контролем и...  
\- Вампиреныш, - смеюсь я, и он выглядывает из-за мольберта, демонстрируя легкую улыбку и невинный взгляд.  
\- Так что насчет?..  
\- Учитывая твою топорщащуюся ширинку и взгляд, которым ты награждал меня, пока я раздевался, - усмехаюсь я, - вряд ли получится думать о чем-то другом.  
И это правда. Он стоит у мольберта так, что мне видно почти все его тело, и я оглядываю его – не так, как он, сосредоточенно и замечая каждую, незаметную взгляду дилетанта деталь, но по-своему, любуясь им, раздевая его взглядом, вспоминая, что бы открылось моему голодному взору, если бы я снял с него рубашку, представляя, что увидел бы, сними я с него джинсы. В мыслях я вижу это: как подхожу к нему, как ласкаю ладонями его тело, расстегиваю рубашку, целую его губы, бледноватую кожу на выступающих ключицах, как прикусываю горошины сосков, в то же время наблюдая за его реакцией; как опускаюсь перед ним на колени и целую живот, расстегивая джинсы. Я вижу, как ласкаю губами его член, представляю его вкус и температуру, его вес на своем языке и пульсацию...  
\- О чем ты думаешь? - тихо спрашивает он, продолжая рисовать, всего мгновение выдерживая мой взгляд, а я в своих фантазиях уже кладу ладони на его задницу, позволяя ему двигаться так, как ему необходимо в этот момент.  
\- О том, как бы делал тебе минет, - просто отвечаю я, отмечая хрипотцу в собственном голосе. Он замирает, уставившись на меня огромными глазами, и трудно сглатывает, а его взгляд быстро опускается до моего бедра, но, не увидев ничего из-за моей позы, возвращается обратно.  
\- Нам нужен перерыв, - быстро произносит он и направляется к выходу, бросив напоследок, - не смотри, пока я не закончу.  
До меня запоздало доходит, что он имеет в виду рисунок, хоть я и не собирался смотреть – мне любопытно, но я сам терпеть не могу, когда оценивают мою, еще не завершенную работу.  
Я смотрю вниз своего тела и закусываю губу, обхватывая член ладонью, дразня себя медленными, ленивыми даже движениями, и, прикрыв глаза, представляю, как он трогает себя в своей спальне, как в его богатом воображении появляются картинки, которые я туда поместил...  
Он возвращается раньше, чем я ожидаю, когда я все еще прихожу в себя и даже пока не думаю о том, что стоит вытереть живот, – он замирает в дверях с приоткрытым ртом, жадно оглядывая мое тело, а я не шевелюсь, наблюдая за ним, и не чувствую ни капли вины за то, что он видит.  
\- Я хочу изобразить тебя таким, - шепчет он, встречая мой взгляд, - второй рисунок будет таким.  
Я только хмыкаю и медленно моргаю, поворачивая голову в противоположную сторону, и смотрю на тумбочку, в которой у меня лежит пачка с влажными салфетками. Он подходит к ней, без озвучивания вслух понимая мои мысли, выдвигает верхний ящик и достает из пачки салфетку.  
\- Можно? - тихо спрашивает он, и я усмехаюсь, прикрывая глаза и лениво потягиваясь.  
\- Было бы очень мило с твоей стороны.  
Я чувствую его ладонь на своем члене и открываю глаза как раз в тот момент, когда он аккуратно стирает каплю спермы с головки – я медленно облизываю губы и улыбаюсь, встречая его взгляд.  
\- У тебя был кто-нибудь? Ты касался хоть кого-нибудь?  
Он кусает губу и хмурится, стирая сперму с моего живота:  
\- Была девочка... Бекки. Нам было двенадцать? Тринадцать? Примерно столько, - он хмыкает и пожимает плечами, - мы просто дружили и... экспериментировали.  
\- И далеко зашли?  
Он качает головой, складывая использованную салфетку, и присаживается на край кровати:  
\- Целовались, исследовали тела друг друга, - он смеется и смотрит на меня.  
\- И чем все закончилось?  
\- Ее семья переехала в другой город, и я больше ничего о ней не слышал, - он откладывает салфетку на тумбочку и вздыхает, окидывая меня быстрым взглядом. - Тебе нужно принять душ. Освежиться.  
\- Напрашиваешься на совместные водные процедуры? - усмехаюсь я, взяв его за запястье, а он смотрит на меня потрясенно.  
\- Я не это имел в виду, но... - он сглатывает.  
\- Если хочешь, можем пойти вместе, - тихо подтверждаю я, и он щурится, а его взгляд сменяется на подозрительный:  
\- Это какая-то ловушка?  
\- Какая тут может быть ловушка? - удивляюсь я и сажусь в постели, поглаживая его запястье большим пальцем.  
\- Нет, - он мотает головой, - я обязательно постараюсь соблазнить тебя, и даже не важно, как ты отреагируешь: отвергнешь или поддашься, я не хочу тебя. Не сейчас.  
\- Как-то это не похоже на тебя вчерашнего, - смеюсь я, и он отводит взгляд, а я, замолкнув, кладу ладонь ему на щеку и заставляю посмотреть в глаза, обводя большим пальцем его губы. - Позволишь поцеловать? - он ничего не отвечает, только смотрит на меня и ожидает моих действий, а я безумно хочу поцеловать его, и не просто коснуться губами, как он вчера, но распробовать поцелуй, прочувствовать и исследовать его губы своими.  
Я воспринимаю его молчание, как согласие, и пододвигаюсь ближе, разглядывая его небольшой рот, облизывая собственные губы, и пытаюсь вспомнить, сколько раз представлял этот момент и насколько ошибался в фантазиях, когда чувствую его губы на своих: они горячие, мягкие и податливые, от него совсем слабо пахнет лосьоном после бритья и щетина почти не чувствуется, а сам он далеко не такой дерзкий во время поцелуя, каким обычно бывал все предыдущее время, он буквально тает в моем прикосновении, и я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не опустить руку на его шею, или плечо, или ниже, оставляя поцелуй на уровни почти невинности. Почти.  
Я отстраняюсь, как только чувствую его язык на своих губах и слизываю с них его вкус, смешивая его со своим. Он медленно распахивает веки и смотрит на меня мутноватым взглядом, и я улыбаюсь, снова проводя большим пальцем по его губам.  
\- Я в душ, - я поднимаюсь с постели и, не заботясь о халате, направляюсь в ванную.  
Когда возвращаюсь, я застаю его уткнувшимся носом в подушку и дремлющим на том самом месте, где я так долго лежал – я уверен, подушка пахла мной, и понимание заставляет меня улыбнуться. Я стараюсь лечь рядом так, чтобы не разбудить его, но он трется носом о наволочку и тихо ворчит, когда матрас рядом прогибается под моим весом.  
\- Спи, - шепчу я, убирая волосы с его лица, надеясь, что комнатной температуры мне будет достаточно, чтобы не замерзнуть в одном лишь полотенце.

Я уже сбился со счета, какой день подряд он меня рисует. Изучает меня в перерывах, ощупывает взглядом во время рисования. Он так сосредоточен каждый раз, молчит и только иногда поглядывает в мои глаза, сбиваясь со своего настроя. Я лежу неподвижно столько, сколько необходимо, думаю о своем решении и беззастенчиво разглядываю то, что видно из-за мольберта. Неожиданно для себя я отмечаю, что выглядит он очень сексуально, когда вот так сосредоточен, когда держит в руке карандаш, и я иногда не могу избавиться от мысли, как подхожу к нему и обнимаю со спины, отвлекая от работы, целую, соблазняю, и мы уже вдвоем возвращаемся на кровать. Мне нравятся такие мысли, нравится представлять возможную жизнь с ним, наше возможное будущее. Почему-то такие моменты в моей голове кажутся вполне реалистичными, и только потом я вспоминаю о его скором отъезде.  
Я больше не чувствую неудобств, позируя ему обнаженным – напряжение между нами исчезло, и я каждый раз свободно снимаю с себя халат, ложусь на кровать и следую указаниям, чтобы устроиться точно так же, как и в предыдущий раз, и я даже получаю от этого удовольствие. И каждый раз я замечаю его взгляд, который он не может быстро изменить на серьезный и собранный – пока я устраиваюсь, он голодно оглядывает меня. Мне нравится чувствовать этот взгляд, и теперь я играюсь с ним, дразню его, пока ползу к изголовью кровати, зная, что он смотрит на мою задницу, без стеснений дефилирую обнаженным по собственной спальне, соблазняю его прикосновениями, поцелуями, двусмысленными комментариями, и знаю, что ему удержаться и не поддаться намного сложней, но его желание узнать, что я хочу увидеть до и после нашего секса на его рисунке, сильней, я заинтриговал его, и теперь имею собственную власть над ним. Мы, неожиданно для него, поменялись ролями.  
\- Некоторые рисуют картины десятилетиями, - ворчит он, ковыряя в тарелке с ризотто.  
\- Но ты намного лучше всех их, не так ли? - усмехаюсь я и делаю глоток вина.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что я не понимаю, почему ты себя так ведешь...  
\- Конечно, ты понимаешь, - улыбаюсь я, чувствуя, как терпкий напиток скользит по пищеводу, согревая тело.  
\- Я не могу думать о чем-то еще, это как навязчивая мысль, - он ожесточенно разминает рис вилкой, а я, склонив голову набок, наблюдаю за ним.  
\- Так сложно отвлечься на что-то другое, правда? - тихо спрашиваю я, и он смотрит на меня затравленным взглядом.  
\- Если я растяну запястье, - с угрозой в голове начинает он, - я не смогу завершить работу и...  
\- А ты попробуй воздерживаться от мастурбации, - усмехаюсь я и смотрю на свою порцию ужина, - перенаправляй желание в рисунок.  
Он молчит и продолжает ковырять в тарелке вилкой, и я с удивлением смотрю на его действия:  
\- Тебе не нравится?  
\- Не голоден, - он откладывает вилку в сторону и дотягивается до моего бокала с вином – я предлагал ему сок, но он отказался – и выпивает все, до дна, глядя в мои глаза. - Мы можем продолжить после того, как ты поешь? - он ставит бокал на прежнее место, и я улыбаюсь.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Отлично, - кивает он и поднимается со стула. - Я хочу, чтобы ты говорил со мной в этот раз. Все, что вздумается.  
\- Тогда мы не сможем работать, - усмехаюсь я, и он, вздернув бровь, смотрит на меня. - Нам постоянно придется отвлекаться на разрядку, - я наливаю себе новую порцию вина, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- Не придется, - он качает головой. - Я буду продолжать рисовать, вне зависимости от того, что ты будешь говорить – буду перенаправлять желание по твоему совету. Увидим, как долго сможешь продержаться ты.  
Он улыбается и выходит из кухни, а я медленно покачиваю бокал вина в ладони, глядя, как перемешивается в нем красная жидкость, и представляю остаток вечера.  
Когда мы снова встречаемся в моей спальне, он выглядит собранным и сосредоточенным, и даже мои попытки соблазнить его своим телом не сбивают его настроя. Я делюсь с ним различными воспоминаниями, общими и нет, рассказываю о впечатлении, когда он сошел с поезда, как мы впервые заговорили, как я в тот же вечер ласкал себя, думая о нем.  
Он поворачивается ко мне и мольберту спиной, что-то переставляя на комоде, на котором у него лежат все принадлежности, но я не обращаю внимания, продолжая свой рассказ, удивленно замолкая только тогда, когда он забирается в кровать, глядя на меня голодным взглядом.  
\- Рисунок готов, - шепчет он в мои губы, ведя ладонью вниз по моей груди. - Я так хочу тебя...  
Я отстраняю его на достаточное расстояние одной рукой, другой останавливая продвижение его ладони вниз.  
\- А я хочу увидеть рисунок, чтобы убедиться, что он готов.  
Он закатывает глаза и падает на спину рядом со мной, скрестив руки на груди, и фыркает:  
\- Иди и убедись.  
Я поднимаюсь с постели, еще раз глянув на него и изогнув бровь, без слов спрашивая, действительно ли мне можно посмотреть, и он кивает, а на его губах замирает нервная улыбка, он следит за мной, волнуется, ждет моей реакции, пока я, дразня его, медленно подхожу к мольберту, снова оглядываюсь на него, спрашивая одобрения. Мне безумно нравится играть с его терпением и выдержкой, но и хочется увидеть рисунок, и я захожу за мольберт, глядя на холст, не выдавая себя ни одним мускулом на лице, никак не демонстрируя свою реакцию.  
Рисунок потрясающ, я как будто смотрю на большую фотографию, вижу каждую деталь своего тела и обстановки вокруг, прорисован каждый волосок и ниточка ткани, – сказать, что я поражен, значит не сказать ничего, и скрывать свое восхищение очень трудно. Я делаю вид, что дотошно разглядываю нарисованное, прячась за холстом, чтобы хоть немного расслабиться.  
\- Ну? - не выдерживает он, и я усмехаюсь, выглядывая из-за мольберта.  
\- Что думаешь сам?  
\- Какая разница, что думаю я, - он садится в кровати, нервно взмахивая руками, - я хочу знать, что думаешь ты.  
\- Я хочу этот рисунок себе, - категорическим тоном произношу я, и он на мгновение замирает, как будто потеряв дар речи.  
\- Нет, - слабо возражает он, - я не могу...  
\- Повешу его здесь, прямо над кроватью, - улыбаюсь я, представляя, как картина будет смотреться над изголовьем.  
\- Я не могу отдать его тебе, я вложил в него всего себя и...  
\- Именно поэтому я хочу его, - перебиваю я, - чтобы он напоминал мне о тебе, о твоем голоде, который ты перебивал рисованием, о том, как ты жадно оглядывал мое тело, не имея к нему физический доступ.  
\- Я отдам тебе второй...  
\- Нет, ты отдашь мне этот, - улыбаюсь я, снова переводя взгляд на холст.  
\- Если я не соглашусь? - его голос совсем тихий, слабый, и я даже боюсь представить, что твориться в его душе сейчас, и думаю, что после моих следующих слов, там станет еще хуже.  
\- Тогда можешь уходить. Забирай рисунок, мольберт, карандаши, - я пожимаю плечами и возвращаюсь к кровати, приваливаясь к ее спинке бедром, и улыбаюсь, - я больше не стану тебе позировать, не стану играть в твои игры, ты проживешь у меня до конца своих курсов и уедешь домой.  
\- Помахал своим телом передо мной, как красной тряпкой? - его голос дрожит, а лицо краснеет, - Пользуешься моими слабостями, чтобы поставить перед таким выбором? - он смахивает злую слезу со щеки и сжимает ладони в кулаки, костяшки на которых белеют.  
\- Я не собираюсь сжечь твой рисунок или выкинуть его, я хочу повесить его здесь, в раме, под стекло, - я сажусь на кровать и обхватываю его тонкую лодыжку. - У тебя предостаточно времени, чтобы нарисовать еще один, - шепчу я, двигаясь ближе к нему и скользя ладонью выше, - и я обещаю, что позволю тебе поставить себя в любую компрометирующую позу, - моя рука уже под его рубашкой, на талии, он смотрит в мои глаза, и я вижу, как в них разгорается огонек, - чтобы ты мог повесить рисунок над своей кроватью и каждый вечер ласкать себя, разглядывая мое тело и вспоминая каждую последующую общую ночь, вплоть до твоего отъезда.  
\- Можешь взять его, - кивает он, неотрывно глядя в мои глаза и кусая губу, - и меня тоже...

Он именно такой, каким я его представлял, – ненасытный исследователь, и в то же время, торопящийся почувствовать меня в себе, тающий в моей ласке, бьющийся в моих руках, извивающийся подо мной, заходящийся в стонах от удовольствия. И когда я, наконец, даю ему то, чего он хочет, о чем просит, он уже вымотан эмоционально и физически, а наших перерывов после оргазмов как будто совсем не было, но все равно он пытается вести, отвечать, и я совсем не облегчаю или пресекаю его старания, наоборот, я сажусь на свои пятки и заставляю его подняться из позы на четвереньках, прижимаю его спину к своей груди, целую плечо, шею, кусаю ухо, тем самым поощряя его сообразительность, когда он начинает двигаться на мне сам. Ему нравится, он стонет, тянет меня за волосы и хмурится. Если бы я только был художником... Я вижу нас в отражении зеркала, жадным взглядом скользя по его фигуре, выступающим от такой позы ребрам, впалому животу и торчащим косточкам по обе его стороны.  
Он неожиданно падает на матрас передо мной, прячет лицо в простынях и старается заглушить стоны, лаская себя, заставляя меня желать только одного. Я давно мечтал об этом и рисовал в фантазии, но сейчас ощущаю в реальности и внезапно чувствую, как он замирает на мгновение и уже совсем с другим ритмом отвечает на мои безумные движения.  
Когда я ложусь рядом на постель, позаботившись об использованном презервативе, он все еще стоит в этой странной позе: на коленях и уткнувшись лицом в простыни, выставив задницу вверх, и я слабо усмехаюсь, касаясь его плеча.  
\- Ты уже можешь лечь и дать ногам отдохнуть.  
Он вытягивается и поворачивается ко мне лицом, с блаженным выражением на нем, а я убираю с его лба налипшую челку и приминаю простынь перед ним, чтобы лучше видеть его глаза.  
\- Я запечатлею тебя, пока ты ласкаешь себя. Я хочу, чтобы все время, пока я рисую, у тебя стоял, и ты не будешь кончать до тех пор, пока мы не закончим на этот день, - ухмыляется он, а я слабо смеюсь. - А еще, - он подползает ближе и прячет лицо на моей груди, продолжая тихо, - я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал, что дождешься, когда я окончу колледж.  
\- Правда этого хочешь?  
Он поднимает взгляд и смотрит на меня взглядом со смесью страха, недоверия и обиды.  
\- У тебя очень впечатлительная натура, - улыбаюсь я, обводя пальцем изгиб его челюсти. - Это неоспоримый факт. Именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты оставил этот рисунок, в который ты, заинтригованный моим условием и нежелающий, чтобы я уличил тебя в безалаберности и еще на какое-то время отложил доступ к своему телу, вложил всего себя. Да, именно это было мотивом, именно это я хотел увидеть в рисунке. Чтобы у меня осталось что-то на память о тебе, когда ты исчезнешь из моей жизни, и чтобы у тебя осталось что-то обо мне в виде второго рисунка, - я останавливаюсь пальцем в центре его подбородка и легко надавливаю. - Мы можем это устроить, будем приезжать друг к другу на выходные – я с удовольствием буду проводить выходные вне Лондона, но только пообещай мне, - я серьезно смотрю в его глаза, еще немного задирая его голову, пальцем приподнимая за подбородок, - пообещай, что сразу скажешь, если найдешь себе другую музу.  
Он только кивает, глядя мне в глаза, и я не удовлетворен подобным ответом, но у меня еще есть время, чтобы добиться его, и я прекрасно знаю способы воздействия на своего художника...


End file.
